


The Alien

by charming_angel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Law & Order: UK, Torchwood
Genre: Community: xoverland, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alesha is followed by an alien and gets rescued by someone that looks surprisingly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alien

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Title: The Alien  
> Author: Betty (sarah_jones on lj)  
> Fandoms: Doctor Who/Torchwood/Law & Order UK  
> Characters:: Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Alesha Phillips  
> Rating: M, I guess  
> word count: 483  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Alesha is followed by an alien and gets rescued by someone that looks surprisingly familiar.  
> written for: xoverland's ‘doppelganger’ ficlet challenge on lj  
> Spoilers: none really, just the general shows I wrote this for a crossover challenge. The prompt was that two people from different fandoms, that are played by the same actor/actress, have to meet. I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out errors so I can learn and improve.

Alesha Phillips ran. Something was after her and she felt more scared than she had ever been in her life. She had been through a lot already, had seen even more evil – it came with her job. As a prosecutor you saw the worst of the worst. She had thought that nothing would be able to shock her anymore. But she had been wrong. On her way home, she had spotted it. She didn't know what it was. It didn’t look human. She might have thought that it was just someone in a costume. But somehow she knew that that wasn’t the case. Whatever that thing was, it felt evil and... alien. It didn’t belong here. But it was here, and it was following her.

Alesha came to a halt, her eyes wide. She was at a dead-end. Cursing she turned around and froze. It was too late to go back. The creature rounded the corner, blocking her only way out.

As it came closer Alesha heard a scream, then realized that it came from her. She clasped a hand over her mouth, unsure if screaming was a good idea. Would someone come and save her if they heard her? Or would she just attract the attention of innocent people and put them in danger, too?

The next second Alesha heard gunshots. The creature turned around, staggered and, after a few more shots, fell to the ground.

\----- -----

Martha Jones lowered her gun and glanced over to Jack Harkness. “You think it’s dead?”

Jack shrugged, walked towards the alien, knelt down beside it and felt for a pulse.

“Unless it’s like me it’s not waking up,” he stated while getting up.

Martha smirked, then turned to the woman standing a few feet away. Judging by her previous scream she must be scared to death.

“I’ll call Gwen and tell her to bring a van to get rid of this,” Jack said and gestured towards the woman, indicating for Martha to talk to her.

Martha nodded and walked towards her. When she got closer she froze.

“Jack?!”

Jack flipped his mobile shut and put it in his pocked as he jogged towards Martha.

“What is it?” he asked. Then his eyes locked on the woman and he froze as well.

“Oh.”

Martha tore her eyes away from the woman and glanced at Jack. “What oh? Is she an alien shape-shifter or something?”

Jack pulled out a small device and turned it on. “Not according to this. 100% human.”

Martha frowned. Assuming that Jack’s device was correct and didn’t get fooled by an alien – she had seen something like that happen before, on the day she saw her very first alien actually – she did have a doppelganger!

“Oh my god,” Martha muttered.

Jack just smirked. “You so don’t want to know what I’m thinking right now.”

Martha turned to Jack and elbowed him.

“Jack!”


End file.
